


Травматическое осеменение

by MisterCoulson



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest!Miles, Public Sex, Religious Content, Threesome - M/M/M, pagan au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCoulson/pseuds/MisterCoulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вэйлон не знал, что ждало его после ритуала: вернется ли он к своей прежней жизни, или никакой жизни в нем не останется вовсе. Он был избран, и это должно было быть честью, но почему-то оставался только страх.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Травматическое осеменение

С каждым мазком ловких пальцев рисунок приближался к совершенству. Темная густая кровь слабо блестела в тусклом свете расставленных по кругу свечей, переливалась, будто двигалась в полумраке, заставляя сердца простых обывателей биться чаще от необъяснимого чувства тревоги. Только жрец продолжал свой ритуал.  
Он был молод, и его тело было подтянутым, сильным, но кожа была болезненно бледной и становилась лишь бледнее с каждой секундой. Его тело, едва прикрытое черными одеждами, было обвешено золотом — многочисленные браслеты на руках, ожерелья; на бедрах и груди крепились к обмотанному слоями одеянию золотые цепи с карабинами, удерживая тонкую ткань на месте. Кровавые символы высыхали на ребрах и ключицах, неуловимо напоминая скрытые под мышцами и кожей кости, и одна жирная, выбивающаяся из общей картины своей неаккуратностью линия пролегла под глазами и на едва заметной горбинке носа. Короткие темные волосы жреца слабо вились на концах, и отдельные пряди липли ко лбу, но тот словно не замечал ни жара, исходившего от свечей, ни напряжения в собственном теле, всячески противящемся тому неестественному, что ему предстояло. Останавливаться было уже поздно. В конце концов, он готовился к этому моменту всю свою жизнь.  
Кровь, слово обычная краска, ложилась на каменный пол тонким слоем, превращаясь в замысловатые узоры, постепенно образовавшие трилистник в условленном свечами круге.  
— Майлз, — Невысокий мужчина, глашатай, низко поклонился жрецу, прежде чем продолжить, и на его лысой голове заиграли огненные блики, — Жертва готова.  
Майлз никак не отреагировал. Он все чертил с нечеловеческой сосредоточенностью, как могли только одержимые; ползал на четвереньках по полу, плавно покачивая обнаженными бедрами, и на его коленях уже расцветали яркими пятнами синяки. Это продолжалось еще несколько мучительных минут, и собравшиеся вокруг многочисленные свидетели того, что должно было стать грандиозным, светлым событием для всего города, ждали, затаив дыхание. Наконец Майлз закончил первую часть ритуала, в толпе волной разнеслись тихие взволнованные вздохи, но ничего не произошло, совсем ничего. Символы все так же змеились по полу, как живые, а кожа Майлза оставалась все такого же ненатурального цвета. Он едва заметно кивнул, и лысый мужчина удалился, и зрители расступились перед ним, а после снова сомкнули круг. Меньше чем через минуту они расступились снова, и на этот раз помимо лысого к Майлзу направлялись еще люди. Один из них, тоже лысый, но гораздо крупнее и выше (просто настоящий гигант!), вел светловолосого мужчину в дешевых, подранных тряпках, с виду перепуганного. Майлз поднял на него взгляд, и в том, как мужчина держал себя, в его позе и опущенной голове явно читалось смирение. Сразу стало понятно, что это — жертва. По бокам шли, ступая с одной ноги, два крепких, отвратительной наружности мужика, почти как две капли воды похожие друг на друга в своем уродстве.  
Жертву с силой толкнули в круг, и она задрожала, не смея смотреть на Майлза. Тот в свою очередь рассматривал жертву очень внимательно и не спешил вставать с колен. Руки лысого вцепились в плечи жертвы, потянули вниз, и хриплый, неприятный голос раздался над ухом, обдавая до отвращения влажным дыханием:  
— Склонись перед верховным жрецом, раб.  
Цепкие, крючковатые пальцы, испещренные морщинами, сжались сильнее, но прежде, чем жертву успели опустить на колени, чтобы тот не возвышался над жрецом, оскорбляя тем самым всех присутствующих, Майлз выставил вперед ладонь и окинул лысого строгим взглядом. Хватка на плечах жертвы ослабла.  
— Скажи мне свое имя, — велел Майлз, снова обращая свое внимание на жертву, и взгляд его смягчился.  
— Вэйлон, — Ответ последовал с небольшой заминкой, пока Вэйлон собирался с духом. Его сбитое дыхание эхом разносилось по храму, минуя колонны и отражаясь от каменных стен, удивительно белых для строения, воздвигнутого в честь существа из тьмы. У самого входа стояло единственное напоминание об истинной природе их бога — черный обелиск, треугольный в сечении, весь покрытый символами, соединенными на самой вершине в тот же трилистник, который Майлз изобразил на полу.  
Майлз подвинул деревянную миску с кровью ближе, оставив чистый, без единой алой капли ритуальный нож и белую шелковую ленту валяться в стороне, поманил Вэйлона пальцем, и тот, не осознавая собственных действий, как зачарованный двинулся к нему. Майлз потянул за пыльные тряпки, в которые был обернут Вэйлон, и те поддались, соскальзывая с тела с тихим шорохом и обнажая его. Вэйлон судорожно выдохнул, когда перепачканные в крови пальцы коснулись его бедра не в предварительной ласке, как показалось Вэйлону сначала, а покрывая его символами; затем прошлись вдоль его вялого члена. Кровь по ощущениям была теплой, свежей; от этого Вэйлона замутило. И от того, насколько ласковыми, соблазняющими были прикосновения Майлза — совсем не такими, какими он рисовал на полу. А может, абсолютно идентичными.  
— Все хорошо, — успокоил Майлз, пока его пальцы плавными мазками оглаживали живот Вэйлона, и отчего-то стало действительно спокойней, даже несмотря на десятки устремленных на них взоров. Вэйлон без прежнего трепета рассматривал красивое лицо, замершее на расстоянии ладони от его паха, длинные темные ресницы, густые брови и мертвецки бледный лоб. Майлз наклонил голову назад, и Вэйлон смог увидеть его тонкие губы, плотно сжатые, в чем-то отталкивающие. Майлз потянул его за руку, заставляя опуститься рядом с собой, подался вперед, близко-близко, и теперь его губы не вызывали отторжения, наоборот, манили, приглашающе приоткрытые, но все внимание приковал к себе взгляд, все такой же сосредоточенный, но уже не на символах. В серых глазах, будто в зеркале, танцевали языки пламени, и радужка сверкнула изумрудным цветом. Вэйлон чувствовал, как снова накатывал страх, скручиваясь в груди обжигающими кольцами, как змея, но не мог заставить себя отвернуться, как не смог и оттолкнуть Майлза, когда тот поцеловал его. Это был короткий, влажный поцелуй, и за ним последовал еще один, а затем еще. Они заставляли забыть о посторонних наблюдателях, и лишь на одно мгновение Вэйлон вспомнил, почувствовал, как горит лицо от стыда, но было уже поздно — Майлз грациозно опускался на его член, безвозвратно забирая его девственность и связь с реальностью.  
Вэйлон не знал, что ждало его после ритуала: вернется ли он к своей прежней жизни, или никакой жизни в нем не останется вовсе. Он был избран, и это должно было быть честью, но почему-то оставался только страх и чувство неопределенности, а теперь и их у него отобрали, погрузив Вэйлона в пустоту. В ней отчетливо чувствовался жар, теснота Майлза, принимающего его налитый кровью член внутрь, чувствовалась дрожь, пронимавшая их обоих. Майлз все смотрел на Вэйлона, не отрываясь, и его глаза, отливающие этим неестественным цветом, словно пытались высосать даже душу жертвы, оставив одну лишь оболочку.  
Майлз погрузил пальцы в миску и коснулся ими груди Вэйлона, нанося новый символ, а его бедра плавно скользили на члене в сладком, мучительно медленном темпе, и весь он извивался, как если бы в теле его не было костей. Каждое движение — на грани похоти, а стоны, достигавшие всех уголков храма, были непристойно откровенными, и Майлз сам по себе сейчас был воплощением разврата, но оттого не становился менее прекрасным, как недостижимый идеал служения и покорности существу тьмы, их Господу. Вэйлон через густую дымку уловил движение собственных рук, сжимавших напряженные ягодицы, раскрывавших Майлза сильнее и натягивающих на член с такой силой, которой он никогда раньше за собой не замечал. Это было дико. Еще более дико было все, произошедшее после.  
Вэйлон даже не замечал, что они были почти в самой середине круга; не видел нож, валявшийся неподалеку, пока Майлз не схватился за рукоятку, резко впившись пальцами в правое запястье Вэйлона и заставив вытянуть в сторону руку, и не слишком быстро, с сильным нажимом провел лезвием по вене. Кровь полилась тонкой струей, стекая по ладони и капая с кончиков пальцев в самый центр трилистника, начерченного на полу, и Вэйлону моментально стало тошно от одной лишь мысли, что из его тела уходит кровь. Он только шумно дышал, расширившимися от ужаса глазами рассматривая свою руку и думая, что смерть точно придет за ним в эту ночь. Майлз, все так же поднимаясь и опускаясь на члене, уже вонзил лезвие в свое левое запястье, почти проткнув насквозь, и, прижав их руки вместе, принялся заматывать их лентой, связывая вместе. Темные пятна выступили на белой ткани, а алая точка в центре трилистника становилась все жирнее, пока их смешанная густая кровь стекала на холодный камень. Вэйлон зажмурился, с трудом балансируя между желанием плоти и естественным страхом смерти, и слышал, как в толпе раздаются тихие вздохи, но куда лучше — чувствовал.  
Чужое присутствие наполняло воздух металлическим привкусом, привкусом той самой крови, что они проливали здесь во время ритуала, а потом до ушей Вэйлона донесся голос, в котором он узнал лысого:  
— Склонитесь перед Господом нашим, Вальридером!  
Слова его прокатились в толпе искаженным эхом, снова и снова. Люди вторили глашатаю храма, но Вэйлон чувствовал, как их голоса дрожат от страха, как дрожало и все его тело. Он открыл глаза. За спиной Майлза клубилось что-то черное, настолько темное, что поглощало свет многочисленных свечей, и постепенно оно принимало форму, близкую к человеческой. Вальридер.  
Божество приблизилось, словно вжимаясь в Майлза, опутывая его тьмой, а тот, покрываясь потом и хватаясь одной рукой за плечо Вэйлона, только ускорял темп, принимая член как можно глубже, и Вэйлон сам принялся невольно вскидывать бедра в такт движениям, просто чтобы хоть немного приглушить страх, плавно сменяющийся чем-то животным, злобным. Толчки стали мощнее, и его плоть почти выскальзывала из растянутой дырки, а потом погружалась внутрь полностью, вырывая из глотки Майлза хриплые стоны.  
Все резко остановилось, когда Вэйлон ощутил, как что-то инородное потерлось о его член, пробираясь в Майзла. Оно напоминало формой член, но было холодным, совсем не похожим на человеческий орган. На глазах Вэйлона Майлз хватал ртом воздух, чтобы вытолкнуть его из легких с глухим криком, когда Вальридер вставил в него на всю длину, растягивая мышцы до предела, и ритуал продолжился. Теперь все больше казалось, что в жертву приносили не Вэйлона, но самого Майлза, пока два члена в нем безжалостно двигались, как поршни, задавая ровный, четкий ритм. Вэйлон не хотел бы в этом участвовать, но, когда с нечеловеческой силой двигался Вальридер, его бедра тоже невольно тянуло выше, и в такой непереносимой тесноте невозможно было противиться. Сердце билось в грудной клетке, как зашуганная птица, рвущаяся на свободу, и такой же стук Вэйлон чувствовал под пальцами, успокаивающе поглаживающими грудь Майлза, пока тот, сохраняя куда больше спокойствия даже внешне, подавался навстречу каждому толчку. Его целеустремленность пугала гораздо сильнее, чем темное божество, присоединившееся к их соитию, и только толпа все больше набиралась решительности, зачитывая по памяти куски молитв и выкрикивая что-то торжественное — звуки, больше напоминавшие звериные вопли. Краем глаза Вэйлон заметил, что все они стояли на коленях, а на его коленях Майлз продолжал этот омерзительный акт, пусть даже их тела одолевала слабость от потери крови, и ужасней всего было возбуждение, неправильное, не желавшее уходить. Вэйлон слабо сжимал Майлза в руках, ощущая, как с каждой секундой жизненные силы покидают его, и последние минуты тянулись целую вечность, прежде чем он почувствовал, как Вальридер с грубым толчком заполнил Майлза своим семенем, резко дернув его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Сам Вэйлон тоже кончил от усилившегося трения, но оргазм был едва заметен за общим изнеможением. Он бы отключился прямо сейчас, если бы, подобно отрезвляющей пощечине, его взгляд не приковало происходящее с Майлзом.  
Майлз забился между двумя телами, и в его новых криках, низких и болезненных, не было ни намека на удовольствие. Его словно разрывало изнутри, и Вальридер за его спиной растворялся, целиком проникал в тело Майлза. Серые, с изумрудным отблеском глаза на мгновение затянуло черной дымкой, а потом, когда она рассеялась, они закатились вовнутрь черепной коробки, оставляя только белое свечение, поначалу едва не ослепившее Вэйлона. Словно высеченное в памяти, перед Вэйлоном застыло лицо Майлза, искаженное этим светом, делающим кожу еще бледнее, с широко открытым в беззвучном крике ртом. Вэйлон еще видел, зачем-то цепляясь за остатки сознания, как Майлз, расплываясь перед глазами, поднялся на ноги, как кровь, что он пролил, вопреки всем законам природы струилась с пола вверх по его ногам, вливаясь в вены. Вильридер плотной материальной тенью замер за его спиной, и на кончиках пальцев Майлза заиграло черное пламя. В порыве глупой надежды Вэйлон наклонил голову, скосил взгляд на собственную руку, чтобы посмотреть, не заживил ли Майлз и его рану тоже, но перед глазами потемнело раньше, чем он успел что-то разобрать.  
Лысый глашатай торжественно призывал наблюдателей: «Примите же Носителя Господа нашего, ибо он послужит сосудом для Вальридера, и только он спасет наши души!» — и люди, богатые и бедные, склоняли головы к полу, бормоча молитвы и слова благодарности, но Носитель более их не слышал.


End file.
